


The ring of love

by Charles_Rockafellor



Category: The Ring (2002)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Care, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Multi, OT3, Peace, Self-Acceptance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: When Yamamura Sadako crawls through the television screen this time, she finds more than she'd bargained for.  A couple in the throes of passion invites her to join them, reaching out to her rather than recoiling.  Could this be the one hope for acceptance that she's craved for so long?
Relationships: Yamamura Sadako / Original Female Character / Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Love and romance





	The ring of love

Sadako-chan was the virus. The bullet. The angel of death. The voice of vengeance crying out into eternal silence and darkness.

Sadako-chan was alone.

A window opened into the light once more.

How long had it been since the previous one? She had no idea, nor did it matter. Ever. She had a single goal in mind, a never-quenched thirst.

She drew closer to it, relishing the anticipation of that moment when she would step through, the look on the face staring at her in horror, that moment of their life extinguished.

Before her was a couple, their violent movement made plain by the screams and moans emanating from the bed. She paused, unsure for once of how best to proceed. Then she saw that the heather-headed girl was watching her, her eyes glazed over while still sufficiently present to register the new addition to the room.

The girl didn't recoil, nor even so much as flinch, her eyes instead widening slowly with what could only be described as sizing up potential.

Her eyes panned down Sadako-chan's body slowly, then back up, locking with her own as her face drew open with a seductive smile.

She reached back to her lover, a handsome and ashen-haired guy who was immersed in the moment, tapping his shoulder gently.

He looked up to her, then to Sadako-chan, only to tilt his head and quirk a brow.

The girl shifted to make room on the bed, patting it gently as she reached forward without disengaging her posterior, beckoning, her tongue running slowly along her lips.

Sadako-chan retreated through the screen, returning to her emptiness.

She was confused, wrestling against unknown emotions, longing to experience what had been so long denied to her. To know once more human care, to know another's loving touch at all. To know peace.

Once more the window opened.

How long again it had been, she still knew not. She never did.

Hesitantly, she approached it, far less sure of herself than was her wont.

She knew that she could hunt again, but what if this led only to another such scene as the last?

It was that same couple again.

This time, she was presented with an unobstructed view of the woman's crotch and rear, her head lost somewhere in the man's lap as he sat back against the bed's headboard, her arm disappearing to do something beneath him, seemingly even within him.

She stood still, watching this.

After what seemed the better part of an hour, his moans became more insistent, the woman's hand motions reaching farther inward in sync with him.

After a mesmerizing crescendo, his eyes fell upon Sadako-chan at last.

He brushed the woman's hair to the side and pointed his eyes toward her.

As she turned to look, her breast drew Sadako's eye. Soft and gently rounded, flowing smoothly into the side of her chest, her armpit...

Then she saw where the woman's hand had disappeared to, the man's rear still clenched around it, just beneath his now-limp member, and she rushed away once more.

The window opened twice more without her response.

Every immeasurable moment was an eternity unto itself, unbearable, bleeding with pain... yet she couldn't bestir herself so.

A third opening.

She couldn't.

Could she?

At last she crawled toward it, hoping in vain to find them once more, fearing that she do just that in fact.

Welcoming. A warm, softly lit room.

The same couple, as naked as ever.

Several bottles of wine lay by, a large and decadent spread of sushi and fudge balls still present, yakiniku sizzling merrily away. Beyond that were ingredients for hiroshimayaki, while a golden curry stayed warm beside it. Steamed gyoza sat waiting, a rich sesame oil sauce at the ready.

They saw her immediately this time, but made no move other than to acknowledge her silently and shift slightly over to make room.

Food.

It had been so very long.

She had no need for it, but suddenly the scent overwhelmed her, pulling her forth without volition.

The room changed in an instant, and she was now sitting with them, where she had been only crawled forth an instant before.

The woman placed a generous blob of wasabi into a bowl and gestured toward the soy sauce as the man poured a third cup of saké asahi, steaming beautifully and overflowing into its saucer.

Her eyes strayed to the plum wine, and in a moment she had a snifter of that before her as well, a rich and sweet scent blooming around her, filling her very being even as gyūdon was placed next to it.

She looked up at them in consternation, her eyes hot and wet with an unfamiliar panic.

They only smiled gently, continuing their meal without dismissing her.

The meal proceeded as it might normally under other circumstances, and when it was done, she withdrew once more to her hole before they could press her trust.

_Could it truly be_ , she wondered, _could they mean such an offer in fact, and accept me as I am?_

She didn't even quite know what such would entail, never having known another, whether man or woman – and now faced with each, a possibility beyond her living thoughts.

The window opened again.

Without thinking, she wandered through it, somehow knowing that this was right, sure that it would lead once more to them.

Again she found herself with the couple, this time the woman was sitting atop him, writhing, the two lost to the world around them.

She watched this for a while, wishing to reach out to them in turn, to join in some fashion, feeling also shame at the thought of how they must see her, knowing the revulsion that they must surely feel at her very presence, much less her appalling appearance and vile nature.

She was nothing.

She deserved nothing.

Silently, she returned to her hole, ethereal tears welling up as her throat tightened and she shrank into herself.

The window opened, and still she rotted in anguish.

Over time, it continued to open, and she continued to wallow.

At last, for want of other options, she dragged herself forth once more.

It was the couple's room again, as she'd resigned herself to it no doubt being.

The woman was reading and the man doing something on a laptop. Neither noticed her at first.

They seemed happy, at peace with themselves and the world around them.

At last, the man looked up as if thinking about something, his eyes settling on her as if it were perfectly natural that she should be standing there.

Glancing over to the woman, he moved slightly to the side. As the woman noticed what was going on, she did the same, leaving a comfortable space between them and drawing back the covers.

As if entranced, Sadako-chan found herself between them, laid back against the pillows and feeling as if perfectly fit for them.

Then the man's arm folded carefully around her shoulder as he returned to what he'd been watching, and the woman's hand found hers, entwining their fingers together with a caring touch as her leg draped over her own.

At last she'd found calm and peace.

Acceptance.

Somewhere that she belonged.

Now she was curled up against them, inhaling their soft breaths of sleep.

Time had ratcheted forward, and she'd found herself in the midst of their sexual explorations of each other and of her. It had been a sublime experience, learning their needs and interests, discovering her own, exploring everything and everywhere.

She sighed contentedly, her lips pressed firmly to the woman's nipple, the man's member buried between her cheeks and pressed against her now sore but warmly happy nethers.

At last she'd found her place.

She belonged.

Sadako-kun was no longer alone.

The window didn't open again, calling her to return.

**O ~~~ O**

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of joking artwork that I ran into in a FB group and shared in a 'ship group, but since I always root for a happy ending, upon seeing it I thought that it would be really sweet for her to get one. The artwork isn't mine, so I can't drop it straight into the fic as an illustration (unless the artist were to give me permission), just point you to where you can find them elsewhere (a set of different URLs, but all of the same picture, in case any particular URL ceases working):
> 
> [Pic that inspired this fic](https://hg1.funnyjunk.com/pictures/Ht+of+movie_bd0520_7995972.jpg),  
> [same pic, different source](https://images-cdn.9gag.com/photo/a7WnB9z_700b.jpg),  
> [same again, 3rd source](https://anime-chan.me/uploads/posts/2020-09/1601370146_1601365486160870791.jpg),  
> [4th source](http://img-9gag-fun.9cache.com/photo/a7WnB9z_460s.jpg),  
> [...and 5th source](http://joyreactor.cc/post/4523371).


End file.
